Kill The Cheerleader, Save The World
by MINDFR3AK13
Summary: Since Heroes got cancelled Epic FAIL! ...This is my take on what happens after Claire exposes her ability to the world...self explainatory..Pairings: Peter P/ OC - Sylar/OC possible Nathan P/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Heroes characters…but hell neither does NBC anymore! HA!

Heroes

New York 2008

Claire Bennett stood on top of the Ferris wheel and looked down at the large crowd of reporters. She was tired from the long climb up the ladder but she was more so tired of the secret life she was living. She was in college living a normal college undergrad life, but in the back of her head, she always felt like an outcast. She looked down at Noah and saw his face covered with worry and anxiety. She wanted to yell out to him not to worry but he wouldn't hear her from the height she was at. She saw Peter and Sylar running towards her and Noah had stopped them. Peter looked up at Claire worried and she smiled down at him at the same time Sylar looked up. He said something to Peter and then glanced back up at her.

_It's now or never…_Claire thought as she took one last breath and launched herself forward.

The reporters below Claire were gasping and screaming in awe at this clear suicide attempt. Claire landed on the ground with a loud crunch and the reporters who were yelling stopped abruptly. The reporters looked around at each other like they were traumatized, but one of the cameramen were still rolling when he saw Claire move.

"What the-" the cameraman started as the rest of the reporters turned to face Claire.

Claire stood up slowly, and she was pushing her bones back into place. The reporters were looking at Claire bewildered, but that cameraman caught it all on video and he kept the camera on Claire. She had a huge gash on her face and it slowly started healing as she began talking.

"My name is Claire Bennett. This is attempt number…" Claire thought about it and laughed a little. "…let's just say I've lost count." Claire smirked.

She remembered that Noah warned her that if she exposed her ability to the wrong person that nothing would come from it.

She should have listened to Noah.

Present Day - Chicago

It was going on ten o'clock and the security guards in the federal building were doing their nightly rounds. One of the security guards monitoring the elevators near the exit heard the elevator arriving on the floor.

_I thought everybody was gone…_The security guard said as he walked over to the elevators just as they were about to open. The doors opened and no one was there.

"That's weird." The security guard said joining the other security guard by the door. "Hey Stan, what's up with the elevators?" the guard spoke as Stan looked up.

"No worries, all the elevators reset to the 1st floor when it hits 10 o'clock. No one else is here, can't get in, no way out. Relax Reggie." Stan said.

"I am relaxed. I just pride myself in being alert." Reggie said tensing up.

"Well everybody knows better then to try to get in this building…that's why they pay us the big bucks, and we get to use the big guns." Stan smirked.

They heard heels clicking on the floor and looked up to see a woman wearing all black with black hair to match approaching them from the entrance. She had a fair skin complexion and her eyes were ice blue. Stan and Reggie both caught knots in their throats at the sight of her, but it was Stan who broke the silence.

"What can I do for you pretty lady? You know the federal building is closed." Stan said.

"I heard they hold uh…" the woman spoke leaning over the security desk so that she was closer to Stan. "...the people with the special abilities in here."

"That's speculation." Stan said nonchalantly.

"Even still, we aren't authorized to talk about what goes on in this building." Reggie said responding quicker than he anticipated.

The woman looked over at Reggie and smirked.

"I wasn't asking…I know they're here already." The woman said before quickly reaching over and smashing Reggie's head into the security desk, knocking him out.

Stan reached down to draw his weapon and he realized his gun was not in the holster. He looked down and looked back up at the woman, but she was gone and all that was left was a hint of black smoky swirls disappearing in the air. Stan took a step back and felt the muzzle of a Beretta pointed at the back of his head.

"Ah ah ah…looking for this?" the woman spoke as Stan silently cursed. "I really would hate if I had to smash your pretty little face in too." the woman said pouting.

"What do you want?" Stan asked raising his hands above his head.

"Now we're talking…" the woman said in a sultry voice moving to Stan's left side, the gun now pointed at his temple. "…the floor they're holding people with abilities on…"

"I can't tell you, that is under federal control…President Petrelli would have me killed if I told." Stan stammered.

"I'm sure this Beretta will kill you a lot quicker." the humor was now gone from her voice. "What floor is it?" the woman pressed the gun harder against his temple.

"Ok ok…u-under ground there's a whole base under this building…they bring them here before shipping them to D.C. They did pickup two days ago. There's only one here tonight."

"Good." the woman said and pistol whipped Stan and he fell to the floor. "That's exactly who I was looking for."


	2. Chapter 2

Kill The Cheerleader…Save The World

Chapter 2

The woman walked over to the elevators and hit the button to open the elevator. She stepped onto the elevator and smirked at the key card hole that was for the bottom floor. She turned her head to one side to look at the doors of the elevator close before she vanished. There were three federal guards guarding the elevator and hallway leading to the base. The one standing in the middle of the hallway felt a sudden rush of air breeze past him. He looked over at the security guard by the elevator and the way the security guard looked back at him he knew he felt it too.

"What the hell was -" the security guard never got to finish his statement; and hand appeared out of thin air and chopped him in the throat before the rest of the woman's body appeared. The guard's face quickly met her knee before and he fell backwards. The guard that was standing in the hall drew his gun and aimed at woman.

"Don't move." The security guard said angrily as the woman looked over at him. "I don't know how you got out Lita, but you're going back to D.C."

Lita raised her hands in defeat and smirked.

"You want to know something Kevin…" Lita spoke to the security guard.

"What's that?"

"I never made it to D.C." she said and she flipped up into the air dematerializing and reappearing above Kevin, wrapping her legs around Kevin's neck.

She spun around his neck and he flipped to the ground, as did she, but she landed with such grace in mid spin she had snatched Kevin's gun away from him and now was squatting above him, his gun pointed to his face. Kevin groaned at the pain shooting up his back, but when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the barrel of his gun in fear.

"So what are you going to kill me?" Kevin scoffed.

"You should know me better than that…I'm not President Petrelli." Lita said taking his gun and slipping it behind her back. Lita smiled before punching Kevin in the face. She slapped his cheeks softly before standing up and walking away from and toward the underground base. "Sorry my friend."

Lita crept along the darkness of the wall as she spotted another guard standing in her direct path, so she hid behind some military issued totes.

_Shit…_ Lita thought pulling the gun from behind her slowly and was about to shoot the guard but she paused long enough to see him salute someone and decided against it.

"Good evening Mr. President."

"Hello Trevor, how's everything going?" Nathan spoke tapping Trevor's arm.

"Great Mr. President. We just have one more special for pick-up tonight."

"Well, where is she located?"

Trevor looked down at his clipboard and shuffled through some paperwork.

"Elyria is in Sector 3, Room A." Trevor responded as Nathan pointed to two of his men to Section 3. The men began walking towards where Lita was standing behind the totes.

"You know on second thought, you two should go with them…just in case." Nathan spoke and he and Trevor stepped to the side.

The two guys standing up against the wall moved towards the light of the hallway.

_Oh, shit…_Lita swore in her brain as she realized that it was Peter and Sylar. She looked down at the shadow the totes were casting just as Peter and Sylar were walking past the totes.

Sylar stopped after he took about three steps past the totes and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked looking at Sylar as he looked around him.

"He said there was only one here right…" Sylar said looking at the military totes with his head cocked to one side.

"Yeah. Why? Is your clock ticking?" Peter asked as Sylar squinted, his hunger ticking a little louder in his head.

"Maybe I'm just a little anxious…let's just get this over with." Sylar said and he and Peter continued walking.

When they were out of sight, Lita's body slowly levitated up from the shadows on the ground and she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath.

_Holy freaking shit…this is going to be a lot harder than I thought…._


End file.
